Alpha & Omega: Princess and the Slave
by DominicDS1421
Summary: This is a rewrite that will be way better than it's original. Humphrey is a slave that is captured. Kate is a Princess of one of the strongest Empires. She is in her first auction. Humphrey must be bought or he'll be executed. What will happen? This will be rated M later on for reasons.
1. Captured

**Here is the rewrite! I hope you'll like it!**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I'm hiding and holding my breath. Can't let them find me. I let the others out as well which when you think about might not be a great idea since it automatically made them notice. I had to though. I couldn't let those innocent souls go through whatever they'd make them go through. Suddenly I heard a few screams. My heart stopped and I felt my body freeze up with fear.

Another scream this time female was heard. She sounded like she was young. My guess is that was Michelle the 7-year-old brat from my village. Don't get me wrong I love her like my sister but man she has an attitude. I pushed that out of my mind remembering my situation. More screams were heard. I heard some struggles followed by stabbing. That caused me to break a few cold sweats.

Another scream. Then a male scream followed by a stab then followed by a boy's scream of sadness and fear. "WHERE'S THE LAST ONE!?" I heard a rigid voice yell out. Fear set in. _Everyone was caught! No, no, crap. What do I do? Run for it? Run for it._

"Hey boy! Where are ya!? If you don't show yourself then I'll start slicing throats!" I heard someone shout followed by the sound of multiple wolve's laughing.

I stood still. I then heard Michelle scream again. I walked to see what was going on. I saw her with a man in a uniform having a dagger to her throat. "You got 10 seconds before she goes bye-bye!"

Michelle struggled and screamed. "HUMPHREY PLEASE SAVE ME! HELP ME PLEASE!". I couldn't let them kill her. I ran out of my hiding place.

I said nothing and put my hands up showing that I surrendered. The men in uniform smiled evilly. They tied us up and threw us in the carriage. I saw the hopeless faces around me. I saw the tears in the children's eye's who saw their relatives killed. I thought about what happens now. Finally, a woman spoke to me quietly. "I can't have my baby go through the torture they'll put us through." The parents who remained looked down with their hopeless faces and nodded.

I looked at the children. I saw the pure faces ruined by the gore they were just exposed to. I spoke to them. "When I untie you I want you all to quietly get off the carriage. Then carefully go to the bushes. Once you can't see the carriage run like the wind towards your villages. Okay?" The answer was a bunch of nods. I kept trying to untie myself. Unable to I looked at Michelle. She nodded as she sat behind me and started to untie me. Once she did I looked at the parents. "We need someone to go with them." The parents talked and came to a verdict that the woman who spoke to me earlier should. In the agreement, I untied the children. Then I untied her and then one by one they got off the carriage.

I saw them go to the woods. I looked at the last two remaining. Michelle and the woman. I hugged Michelle and told her to be nice to everyone in the village. I then looked at the woman. "We're counting on ya," I said. She gave me a hug and got off. Seeing them out of sight I sat back down.

I once again saw the other hopeless faces. They all looked down. None of us could be ready for our torturous future. We were scared. I know I'll most likely be executed for freeing the others but I don't care.

Thinking this my eyes grew heavy and everything went black.

 **(Time skip: 4 hours later)**

I woke up to the sound of feet slamming on the pavement. I saw people come into sight. One started counting. When he was done his face grew furious. "WHERE ARE THE OTHER 14 PEASANTS!?" he slammed his fist on the wood of the carriage. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?"

He grabbed a random man and threw him out. He picked him up by his raggy shirt and screamed "HOW DID THEY ESCAPE!?"

The wolf feared for his life. With tears in his eyes, he looked at me. "It w-was him. They were able to escape because of him". The wolf in uniform followed where the eyes led which was straight to me.

The man walked in and dragged me out. He threw me to the ground. I covered my face as I fell. Rolling over I saw the wolf's face grow angrier. He jumped out and picked me up with his left hand. I had finally noticed the scenery. We were at the Kingdom. Right next to the castles gates. I saw many wolves staring. The last thing I saw was that the sun was rising before I felt massive pain in my cheek for a moment, then only saw black.

 **Kate's POV**

I'm going to my first auction today. I'm so excited! I'm going with father and mother while Garth and Lily will be in charge of our recently united kingdom. We are going with the peasants that our men caught. As I exited I saw our load of peasants. We had a few good ones. Some small some strong. We were gonna make a huge profit. We went on our way to the meet up held in the Southern Kingdom. They are under the rule of King Landon Fultz VI. He is known to be a cruel and harsh king.

I looked out the window of our Royal Carriage. I saw the many trees and beautiful sun. It would be a long ride to the Southern Kingdom. I could hear the faint sounds of struggle from behind us. I knew it was the profit struggling to break free. I don't understand why. They should be happy to be the reason for our huge profit today.

I heard the sound of hooves stepping and wheels turning as we slowly kept moving. Mother and father looked at me. Father spoke "Kate this being your first auction we won't let you have full power in the trades. But we will give you 5 gold coins so you can buy what you think will help our community" Gold coins are super valuable. **(Translate 1 gold coin=1 million dollars).** He gave me the coins and I excitedly grabbed them, I held them in my hand. I started to think of my plan.

 **(Time skip: 1 hour later)**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I woke up to see a huge room. My face really hurt. I noticed a huge chair and a man with a crown on it. I was in the presence of the vile King Fultz. I saw the men in front of me were the ones who captured and brought me here. The king smiled noticing I was awake. "Alright let's hear what happened!" He said in a cheery voice hiding his true nature.

One of the men spoke "S-Sire it wasn't our fault. This thing somehow freed our catches. We had many more. We had exceeded your wishes then he ruined it. The ones it freed are long gone." he said with fear echoing in his voice.

The king only smiled. "Ohh really! Well, you should've been more aware of what happened. I think you were trying to hurt my profit. ALL OF YOU SHALL BE EXECUTED AFTER THE AUCTION FOR TREASON!-" The king's face filled with rage as he looked at me. "As for you. If you aren't sold you will be tortured to death!" he calmed down and smiled evilly. "Get these filthy peasants out of my sight."

The men screamed. Them knowing that their lives would soon meet their end. I was taken to a dark place below the castle. I saw many men. They took me past them. The men carrying me said "You get the special treatment" and laughed.

 **I think this is a good place to end it. What's this special treatment? I hope you all enjoyed this one and I'll see you guys in the next one!**


	2. Auction, The Ropes

**I'm so sorry! It's been a month since I posted the first chapter. I was so addicted to Fortnite I forgot all about my responsibilities but I'm back and I'll do my best to make sure this doesn't happen again. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

 **(Time skip: 2 hours later)**

 **Kate's POV**

This auction has been a complete bore. I haven't found many that caught my eye. I've spent about 2 gold coins overall on about 15 men and 8 women. The men were big and strong and were only not targeted because they were said to be hard to control. I mean no risk, no profit. "And now to our final auction! He is a smart, strong, and healthy young boy! I'll start off this auction for 1 gold coin!" That was a bit pricey for a single slave. The boy was pulled out in a weird contraption that seemed to be restraining his movement. He looked to be in pain. He was a fine looking auction. He looked about my age. He also intrigued me.

I raised my hand. He pointed at me and said "Any counter offers? Going once! Going twice!" All of a sudden I heard 2 gold and saw a strange man with his hand raised. He had an evil face. King Fultz spoke "2 gold going once! Twice!"

I without thinking yelled "2 gold and a silver!". The man from before looked mad. It didn't seem like he'd go past that. I guess I won that auction. I feel stupid wasting 2 gold and a silver on one peasant.

King Fultz started again. "2 gold and a silver going once! Twice! Three times! Sold to The Empire! That's all for today everyone, have a good night!" With that, we all stood up to get our earnings and slaves. Overall our money was well spent and we earned a 3 gold coin profit! The peasants were loaded into the carriage one by one. The last one was the overpriced peasant. He was carried rather tightly as if they were scared he'd escape. They loaded him in and left slowly. Constantly looking back at him. The peasant was more tied up than the rest.

I got into the royal carriage with mother and father and we were on our way to the castle. Leaving the castle a saw a few of King Fultz's men carrying other men toward a guillotine. I was confused about why they were taken there.

 **(Time skip: At the castle)**

 **Humphrey's POV**

It's almost sundown already. Long and a very uncomfortable day today. We were taken out of the carriage. Men in uniforms new to me untied me and lead me to a huge field. The field had crops. To the right was a lot of large huts. Wolves were walking in them. I guessed it was the resting quarters. Others walked out after. "This is the field where you'll work sometimes, other times you'll cook, other times clean. The other peasants will explain you the ropes. Now get the hell out of my sight!"

I nodded and sped walked away. I went to a nearby wolf who was picking out weeds from the huge garden. "Excuse me, sir, can you teach me the run-around of this place?"

The man looked at me confused "Eh?" he said kind of loudly. He seemed to have a Nothern accent. This meant that he most likely spoke a different language and couldn't understand me.

"That is Henry boy. We can't understand him but, do not fret I'll tell you everything!" A man said from the left of us. He was also picking out weeds. He looked like he was in constant suffering. His left arm was nowhere to be found, his right ear was chipped, and his lip was busted.

I didn't stare too long making sure I didn't offend him. "Um thank you, sir," I said as a simple answer. We walked around the field. He showed me where the baths were, resting rooms, different crop places, and the 'peasant entrance' to the castle for when we are called. He told me three rules we must always follow.

"Whenever someone of higher class passes by hands behind your back and head down, when the shift ends go into the rest area and if we leave we can be executed for 'trying to escape', and never ever go into the castle unless told to," he said. He told me those were the three main rules we followed. He said that the guards would yell out when it's mealtime. For now, we had to get back to work.

I remember pulling out weeds with Mooch back at the village farm. He taught me everything I know about field work. "You are good at that" I heard a voice say. The voice seemed like another Nothern accent. I looked up to see a big wolf. He was at least a foot taller than me and had three times the muscle.

I answered friendly hoping not to catch a huge beating today. "Yeah, I guess so. My friend taught me everything I know back at home"

He looked at the weeds and then back at me. "Could you teach me?" he asked. He seemed to be embarrassed asking. I simply nodded got to tutoring this man on weeding.

When we were done he said thank you. I told him it wasn't an issue. The guards called for our mealtime and we sat next to each other. "I just hope that someday I'll be able to go back home and hang out with my friends again," I said trying to hold on to at least a little hope.

The big man looked at me. He at first seemed confused. Then his look changed to one of sympathy. "Lad this is now, home".

 **I know it's another short chapter and I'm sorry to you all that it is. It's taking me awhile to get back into my writing groove but hopefully soon these chapters will be much longer and better.**


	3. Cooking, Talent

**I can't believe I did it again... Once again so sorry for this late update. I really need to take a break from video games, huh. Anyway, I won't waste the time here is the chapter for you beautiful people.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

A few days have gone by now. I've gotten the hang of this forced employment. I'm apparently a rare 'all-around' worker. I work half the time in the fields an half the time, doing chores. I've gotten some painful blisters from fieldwork. Sure I'm used to it but we are working 3 times we did at home. Kenny who told me the rundown of this place said I'd get used to it. Right now it's a few hours past dawn, our shift is almost up. I'm working on extending the carrot garden. "FASTER PEASANT!" I heard from behind me. Men in uniform were bullying an old man. He was working slowly due to a back injury a few days ago caused by the guards.

One of them looked at me. "What the fuck are you looking at!?" he said getting the rest of the men attention. He grabbed his whip and snapped it together causing a loud noise in the attempt to scare everyone. It worked well for most.

He got ready to whip me. This would be my first whipping. "Wait, wait, sir. Don't hurt the child. He, he is new here so he doesn't know everything yet. Please just spare him." Kenny begged as he made it to me after hearing the noise.

The man grunted a long and loud grunt. "Kid get this straight. Learn the rules quick or you'll be whipped. 3 days no sleep is your punishment. If you stop working I'll beat you to a pulp, got it?"

Looking at the fairly big man, I could feel fear creep in. He looked 2 times my size and not one for mercy. I nodded profusely "Yes sir, sorry sir". I turned around and got to work on the carrot fence. The men then started to walk away.

"No, no, no, please! Have mercy on my old weak bones!" I heard from behind me, followed by the sound of struggle and being dragged. Fear again crept in.

"Humphrey here you must learn to never stop working or you'll get whipped. Whipps are the most painful thing in the world" Kenny said. He then lifted his shirt and on his back, I saw huge scars, filled with dry blood, looking like Satan himself tortured this man and left his claw marks on his back. The scars made me feel ill. I had to hold in the urge to gag.

He put down his shirt and without saying a word pat my shoulder and left to do his assignment. I looked at the fence I was putting together. I had a lot of work to do. I put a log down to measure the distance between where I would have to dig my next hole. After measuring I started digging. "SHIFTS UP! I NEED SLAVE 437!". I looked at the man who called my 'name'. He was a man in a better-looking uniform than the rest. I guessed he was the head man or something.

I walked to him and awaited his comment. "Listen to dirtbag because one of my men had mercy on you and sentenced you to three days of no sleep I want you inside to work on dinner and cleaning the dishes. Got it, or do I need to say it slower?"

He was calling me stupid. Of course, he was he hates me! Every alpha hates me! "Yes sir, on my way sir". I said getting away from him as quickly as possible. I walked through the small, skinny, broken, and gross door entrance to the castle. That was also known as the 'Peasant Entrance'. I got in and looked at the clothes I had to wear. We are forced into better-looking clothes in case a guest is at the castle, they don't want someone serving food with rags on. I grabbed my outfit and went to the changing room.

I put on my suit of black and white. It wasn't a formal suit, more middle class. It was a white collared shirt and plain black pants. I walked out of the changing room and saw the wolves ending their shifts putting their suits on the racks and the wolves coming into their shifts grabbing their suits and going into the changing rooms. I walked into the meeting room to get my assignment.

Walking in I saw the servant of Kate Wilson. She was a lady of old age who was very ill. She didn't look to have much time left sadly. She looked at me and smiled, then she said: "Humphrey you'll cook dinner tonight, they seem to really like your cooking. Tonight is pork, peas, and potatoes. Good luck little one"

I smiled and waved as I left the room and went toward the kitchen. Walking through the dining room to the gate that leads toward the kitchen I saw Prince Garth of the former Eastern Empire. He looked at me and scoffed. I looked away fast and walked toward the kitchen as fast as I could.

 **Kate's POV**

I was in a meeting with Dad about the future of this Empire. He said since I was the heir to the throne I needed to get married fast. The reason I'm the rightful heir to the throne even though Garth is two years older than I is because, former King Tony of the once Eastern Empire stepped down once we conjoined the Empires. I am technically the eldest child of the King. The problem is that the princes that wanted to marry me I had no interest in marrying. None of them I liked.

I walked into my room and laid on my bed. I couldn't do anything with my servant until she was done with assigning the jobs for the slaves. I got word that the overbid slave has been working extremely well, but still needs to adjust to being a slave. I was happy to hear that he was working well. I stared at the ceiling wondering what to do to pass the time.

I finally stood up and looked out my window. I saw the slaves working on fences, planting, weeding, etc. One slave looked injured and others went to help him. He seemed to have injured his leg. I could faintly hear the sound of his pain. The others were gesturing him to keep quiet. I saw the Overseers walk over to them. They looked at the man who was injured. Looking back at the men trying to help the injured slave the started whipping them away. The slaves ran and left behind was the injured man. One of the overseers looked at him and said something I couldn't hear. The injured man screamed "NO PLEASE HAVE MERCY! PLEASE!". The man spoke again and then grabbed a dagger from its holster and inserted the dagger into the man's neck, ending his life.

After the men went back to their watching positions and the slaves got back to work. I sighed and wiped away the single tear that escaped my eye. I shook my head and went back to my bed. I stared at the ceiling and started thinking about the future. _What am I supposed to do as queen? How will I be queen if I can't get married? Why didn't he marry me?_ The more I thought the more depressed I was. I finally dozed off due to how tired I was.

 **Humphrey's POV**

Almost done, just need to be cooked for about five minutes and we should be good. I grabbed the seasoning and got ready to season the pork. I was in charge of the main course. Martha was in charge of the vegetables, and Julie was in charge of the soup. The soup was the appetizer for the main course. She just needed to let her soup cool down. I seasoned the pork and finished the potatoes. "Potatoes are done and the pork will be finished soon," I said signaling to them I was almost done. The nodded and continued to work. I kept checking the pork making sure I made zero mistakes.

A few minutes later and we were all done. I rang the bell signaling the royalty that dinner was ready. The King and Queen were the first to walk in. Followed by the former King of the former Eastern Empire. Then the prince and youngest princess walked in. Finally, the princess and heir to the throne walked in. We walked out to give the soup. Usually we give it to the waiters but apparently, there is a huge mess downstairs so the needed the extra hands leaving the chefs to also be waiters. We handed the soup. The creator of each dish is supposed to stay and wait for judgment. If it's bad they'll have to be put in the 'hole'. I have no idea what it is but apparently, it's a torturous place. If it's decent then nothing happens. If it's anything better then you'll work the next night no exceptions as the chef and have the 'honor'of cooking when guest are around.

Martha and I walked away. I had to prepare the main meal. I was waiting to hear what the judgment of Julie's soup was gonna be. "It's decent soup, not the best amount of flavor, heated enough, and to filling." Once the ate the rest of the soup Julie grabbed the bowls and left. Martha and I walked out with my dish. Once again we placed the dishes and awaited judgment. When it comes to teamwork we are on opposite sides of the table. The newest addition to the children so I was next to Kate and Lily and Martha was with the two kings. Winston and Tony sat across from each other. Eve and Garth were in the middle seats and Lily and Kate were at the other ends.

They all smelled the food. I couldn't see since we were looking down, but I did hear the faint sniffs. "This smells amazing!" King Winston said. They started eating the food.

"The meat is marvelous! It has an extravagant taste and is easily bitten on! The vegetables could use some extra flavor but good, and the potatoes are excellent!" The Queen said sounding astonished.

They finished and no one moved. "Raise your heads" King Winston finally said. Martha and I both raised our heads. "Who made what?" He asked looking at Martha.

She seemed nervous. She took a deep breath and in a calm voice said: "He made the meat and potatoes and I made the peas, your Majesty".

King Winston looked at me astonished. "You seem to be a slave of many talents, young one. What class were you, before we bought you?"

I knew what he meant. The thing was I didn't know. My village was on the outskirts of the Southern Empire. We didn't have social classes. "Your Majesty, I grew up not knowing that information. My village was on the outskirts of the Southern Empire. We did not have any classes. I was orphaned by farm owners at a young age. I do not know what class a farm is known as here, so I have no answer"'

Kate spoke up answering "Lower class. Farmers are of the lower class. Talent like yours is unheard of from a lower class person. What was the name of your village?"

I looked at her and responded "My village is known as Tauno Village. Tauno meaning Peace, named after the woman who founded our little village, princess." Seeming satisfied with my answer she looked away.

The King spoke up again "Anyway what is your name, young lad?"

I answered nervously "My name is Humphrey, your Majesty"

He then spoke, "Well then Humphrey, you'll cook two days from now when King Fultz comes to visit!" I nodded but internally I feared for my life. I was hoping to never see that man again. Now I had to cook for him.

 **I did it! I made 2k in this chapter finally after so long! I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see all you wonderful people in the next one!**


	4. King Fultz visits

**(2 days later)**

Today was the day of King Fultz visit. With each day every slave grew more feared and tense. Especially Humphrey who knew he was on Fultz personal hate list. The royalty grew tenser as well. No one liked a visit from the King of the Southern Empire. The man is known for his excessive and high knowledge of cruelty towards anyone. The man truly was the definition of evil.

What made his evilness scarier was his extremely short temper. His temper made the Southern Empire as big as it is. The Southern Empire used to be split between two main powers until fifteen years ago. It happened in a situation just like this one. King Fultz had only been ruling for about four months. He visited King Leonard in his castle for dinner. When food was served, King Fultz was eating his meat and upon biting down discovered a bone. He spat out the bone and looked at Leonard. Leonard apologized for the incident and ordered the slave responsible head to the hole. King Fultz left the castle the following day. A month passed and Leonard was given a letter from Fultz saying he demanded war. A couple of months later every other kingdom heard of the fall of the esteemed King Leonard. King Fultz had put the naked body of King Leonard in the middle of town next to another naked body. The other body was the slave who was responsible for the war.

No one dared to face King Fultz because of his ruthlessness. The man was cruel, smart, and deceptive. That combination is a hard one to beat.

No one knew of Humphrey's small past with King Fultz. The only thing they knew is Humphrey was able to save many peasants from becoming slaves themselves. The question in Humphrey's head that remained was this 'What will he do when he sees me again?'

King Fultz would arrive around noon. Once he did everyone would have to be on their best behavior. They'd also have to be extra careful, especially around him. Humphrey was set to work inside all day. He would have to clean all day wash up then he would be cooking. The King and Queen were freshening up to be ready to talk with Fultz the whole time. Winston more scared than his wife. The prince and princesses ready to look their best and be on their best behavior.

Suddenly everyone fell into a panic when someone fell sick. The wolf wasn't royalty but was needed. Kate's servant's illness was getting the best of her. What were they to do now? A plan had to be made, someone needed to be there in her place. Winston called up all the peasants currently in the castle. They needed the best wolf for the job.

With the little time they had, they did mini-trials like get Kate a glass of water, staying next to her without speaking and walking the way they were supposed to be. Men had their hands just below their backs folded and women had their hands folded just below their stomach. They had to speak when spoken to with the most furnished of formality.

Of the wolves who tested only three did good and only one did excellent. That wolf was Humphrey, the problem showed up when someone pointed out he had to cook. They had to pick someone else but they needed someone really good. Finally after a few minutes of thinking Winston and Eve came to the decision that Humphrey had to cook when he was needed. His job was dinner, they had to hope either Kate's servant would be alright when she was needed or that somebody else could step up.

The way things were going they'd have to rely on someone stepping up when Humphrey was needed in the kitchen.

The time finally struck noon and on time was the feared King Fultz. Greeting him outside was Winston and Eve, inside waiting would be Kate, Garth, Lily, Humphrey, and the other two servants.

King Fultz stepped inside the castle seeing the faces of the next generation of royalty. He had his eyes land on a familiar face, Humphrey's. His face grew furious for a split second but was quickly turned calm. Confused Kate looked toward her temporary servant. Humphrey had fear plastered on his face.

Kate remembered that King Fultz wanted Humphrey from the auction, but she didn't know why. The auction was held from the Southern Empire and the spokesperson seemed to have knowledge of Humphrey more than most of the slaves. Not to mention the restraints they had on him. He must have done something to piss off King Fultz.

She would have to ask him when they were dismissed later, it wasn't the best for her to talk to him in full conversation around the fearful Emporer. They were all lead into the throne room where the young were dismissed.

Kate lead Humphrey to her room surprised they were dismissed fairly early. Once inside Kate shut the door so that no matter what no one would hear. She turned to Humphrey. "So what's your relation to King Fultz?"

Humphrey stared at her in slight fear, he was scared to speak the truth, knowing it was punishable by a consequence of the guillotine. Humphrey definitely wanted to keep his head. Knowing he was a bad liar and that lying was another consequence that could send him to the hole he decided to speak the truth, hoping she wouldn't try to guillotine him.

"M-Miss K-Kate I uh-" he had to catch himself so he could speak clearly. "I successfully was able to get fourteen wolves to escape and to remain free wolves. Most of them were children and a single mother. I couldn't stand to see them suffer because people like King Fultz wanted more peasants to have fun with. I had already lost a few family members as a child to that, I couldn't let those families suffer. King Fultz said if no one had bought me, I'd be tortured to death."

Kate looked at him surprised. The fact that they were able to escape in the first place was amazing, she guessed that was why he was said to be smart. She thought back to the auction, that explained why he was so pricey. They were trying to overprice him so KIng Fultz would automatically get him, so he could be tortured. With that look by Fultz, it was certain that he was still furious about Humphrey's stupid move. It begged the question, what would the cruel wolf do?

Right now they couldn't focus on that, they had to focus on his current visit. Kate and Humphrey remained in her room until called on. Mostly Humphrey with Dinner duty. First was lunch but the servants ate somewhere else.

Lunch was a simple meal. The food was ribs and spinach. After lunch royalty would meet in the throne room. meaning the servants were on free time. That was when Humphrey would switch. He would have to wait in Kate's room until the other servant was there.

Humphrey finished his meal quickly being accustomed to short breaks was an advantage. He left the room and headed to the medicinal area to meet with Kate's actual; servant. He walked in and saw she wasn't gonna be there at dinner time. Getting closer he saw she was in bad condition. "Will you be okay?" he asked.

She looked at Humphrey and put on a faint smile. "No, no I won't. Tell Cee-Cee it's her turn" with that the woman coughed. Humphrey started to tear up, with a small nod he left the room. He left to get Cee-Cee, wasn't in the castle at the time of the recruitment of the temporary servant since her shift ended. Humphrey remembered how today was the last day of his three days no sleep punishment, he was able to sneak in some sleep by doing his inside work fast and while someone else was in the room he snoozed for as long as he could. It was never long but it was always enough.

He rubbed his eyes and walked into the dining hall. "Cee-Cee, can I talk to you?"

Cee-Cee looked at him seeing his tired and saddened face. "Humphrey, what's wrong?"

Humphrey nearly teared up again. He shook his head and took a minute to calm down. "She said it was your time." He looked at Cee-Cee, she started to cry. Humphrey a few moments to spare so he hugged her. She took a bit to calm down but once she did she said her thanks and left.

Humphrey then went to the kitchen and looked at what he'd be making. He noticed it was his favorite meal. Chicken with a side of pasta and green beans. He was the only one in the kitchen this time as he was the best cook. King Fultz would need the best food, so he wouldn't go ballistic. Humphrey got started on cooking. While all of this was going on the royalty were speaking about future plans and the renewal of the peace contract. Fultz thought it was a good idea to unite their Empires. Since he had no family he would have to be the one to marry Kate, the only unmarried daughter. Winston said that would have to take time for reasons that Fultz claimed to have understood. Instead, they were discussing the peace treaty. Fultz said he'd be good for at least another year, Winston really wanted longer than that but arguing with this king wasn't a good idea. He agreed and they moved on to other issues. Such as money, trade issues with other countries, and slave problems.

The night went as planned thus far, now was dinner time. No one would lie if they were to say that they weren't at least a bit worried about this time. Everyone gets worried around meal time whenever a guest is over. So many things can go wrong. This was worse, the reason why King Fultz even has a whole Southern Empire is that he was angry with one visit. Not to mention Humphrey was worried since this same men would've executed him.

Humphrey finished making the dinner. He checked it multiple times and had a little taste test before he knew it was good. He then took a moment to calm down and be ready to stay out in front of the cruel man.

He saw everyone was sitting, waiting patiently for their food. Humphrey grabbed his plates of food with the other waiters and headed out to the table. Placing a plate in front of each royal wolf as his anxiety grew larger. After setting everything down he stood still. He started to sweat, thankfully for him, no one paid attention to him. Not even Fultz stared for too long.

"Once again excellent food you made chef!" Princess Lily said as she nearly finished her food.

The first to reply was surprisingly King Fultz, "Indeed this food taste quite excellent young one!" He was scarfing down the food, paying no mind to his manners.

Humphrey only nodded, scared to speak. The only one who knew exactly why was Kate, who understood his reason for not talking. She to didn't want to talk now hearing the news that her former personal maid was going to pass on soon, it was sad to hear.

After a few compliments to the chef with him only being able to nod in response King Fultz got in his cart and left. Everyone sighed in relief seeing that he was gone. Little did they know what the man was brewing in his head, and just how dangerous their situation was about to be.

 **There is my sorry excuse for a suspenseful ending. Also a sorry excuse for a late chapter. I really tried to work on this but sadly I became busy helping out a few friends and this came out like three weeks late. Sorry everyone and again I'll try to make these chapters more often again. Also before anyone comments it, yes I did rush the ending again, I was so stressed about leaving you all hanging so I rushed this, sorry for that as well. I don't even have time to check this since I have to help my friend tomorrow at 4:00 a.m. Anyway sorry to you all and I'll see all you beautiful people in the next chapter**


	5. The Plan

**Hey their lads, I've finally decided to bring this story back! Whatever I write will be what you waited for so I hope I don't disappoint!**

"What did you say!?" King Fultz screamed at his Secretary of War. It had been a few weeks since his visit and he still had gotten nowhere with his _'Master Plan'_. He had been planning for weeks on this siege of The Empire Castle. Finally, when his perfect plan was finished he was ready to give the order but was denied. By his own secretary! This was madness!

"Your Highness I'm terribly sorry but we have a peace treaty that we must uphold for at least the next 2 years!" the secretary explained. Though his explanation was not important to the cruel King.

"Listen here Alexander, you've been by my side for so long. We've won so many battles under your leadership and have grown this country by so much," the King started, "But do understand, even with our long and successful history, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO END IT HERE!" he paused, wanting to make sure that what he said sunk in. "So if I were you, I'd follow my orders." With that, he walked away leaving his poor secretary alone to think about his choice.

Walking down the hallway King Fultz signaled one of his men over, once their shoulders were only about an inch apart Fultz said: "Kill my precious and disobedient Alexander, and get it done quick." Once the soldier was gone Fultz mumbled, "No one disobeys me...

Now time for the plan to commence."

* * *

Today was the day. The burial of Kate's former personal servant. She had passed a day ago due to illness. It was hard for the many wolves who knew her to see her go. She was a great wolf who was not only loyal to Kate but also cared for her one would care for their own daughter. The many in attendance had their heads down, the only sound heard was the priest talking and the many wolves who were crying.

"... May she rest in peace." said the Priest signaling the end of the ceremony. Humphrey grabbed the shovel and gave it to Kate who dug the first shovel of dirt. Then she gave it to her father who assigned the servant to their daughter. Then it just kept getting passed on until the hole was filled.

It was hard to think of it all. A lot had happened in the last month. It was definitely a big change from the quiet life Humphrey once lived, and the peaceful one Kate once lived.

Humphrey being Kate's new servant wasn't a problem for either of them, but no-one really is a fan of change, no matter what kind of change it is. Kate mourned over the loss as Humphrey continued to attempt to comfort her. Though the attempts seemed to be in vain as something as bad as this would take time to heal.

Or fade like a scar...

* * *

 **A Week Later**

"So we are gathered today to discuss our plan to conquer The Empire." King Fultz started his meeting with his trusted imperial men.

His new Secretary of War was the first to respond, "With all due respect your highness aren't we currently under a peace treaty with The Empire?"

"Indeed, young Randolph, we are. Although sometimes a peace treaty is bad for the country. We need to grow and more people should be apart of our prosperous nation. The Empire sadly stands in our way of that. They believe that we are wrong. They say that our nation is, in fact, an awful nation, which is preposterous! We only mean good things! The Empire though thinks of us as awful, cruel, and disgusting! We can't have that now can we?"

"Sir isn't this against the book? Would God approve of something like this?" Gregory the Royal Priest responded. It certainly didn't feel right.

"It does not! God says to love thy neighbor. What if thy neighbor does not love us? We are pushing the world further to the future and The Empire wants it to stay like this! Constant battles with nations such as Asia! I think we should end war all together! It is sad we can not achieve this without violence but we have no choice. If we do not attack they will! We need to make our move! Since if they make their's first we may never be a nation again!"

"Sir we outway their men 5 to 1 though. How could we lose?" questioned an Imperial Officer

"They have a very skilled army, trained excellently in not only attack but defense. A 5 to 1 ratio is not enough! We need at least a ratio of 8 to 1 to guarantee victory."

Before any more questions could be asked, Randolph spoke, "What's the plan, sir?"

"First things first we need more men. Spread that around the nation, if that does not work we'll make it law! Once that is done I want them trained and ready for battle in the span of a month!" With a nod, he continued, "I want to begin this siege by a span of three months before their army becomes harder to face. The plan is to start with the catapults. Move at night when fewer people are around. When we are close enough I want assassins to be assigned to kill their lookouts so they don't see us when we are to close. Once we are ready I want those catapults to fire non-stop. Get ready to knock down their wall so we can attack the inside. I want a total of three holes or more in that wall so it's not as easy to kill our men. Plus more entrances means a spread out army, which would be a disadvantage for them. After that I want small groups to destroy their supplies and food so they don't last long, I want this battle done within the span of 3 weeks! It won't be easy and I'm sure we'll have to adjust the plan but we'll tackle that when the time comes. Are we ready?"

"Yes, sir" was the unified response.

"Good." King Fultz said as he smiled his cocky and evil grin. "Get started."

As the men started to leave King Fultz called his communications officer and Randolph, "Oh Kennedy and Randolph, could you come here a sec?"

"Yes, sir?" he said in unison.

Grinning King Fultz spoke softly, "Set up a meeting with the nation in the highlands, I want an alliance between us so they and expertise in combat can help us. It will only further ensure victory."

With a nod, the two left.

A cocky grin formed, "Victory is mine dear Winston."

 **Okay, definitely a small chapter but it's important! I'm sorry how long I delayed this but finally, it's back! With summer vacation just around the corner for me, I should be freer to write so be excited! Anyway, I'll see all you beautiful people in the next chapter!**


	6. Alliance Meeting

"You want to what?" asked King Henry of the Highlands.

"I want to form a temporary alliance," King Fultz responded simply, letting his eyes wander around the room. The meeting room was very spacious with the walls covered in religious works like paintings or posters. Many sculptures of Gods heroes, and kings of the past. The table was enormous and could hold up to twenty-five people in one sitting. The rug was black and red with a diamond-like pattern.

The king looked confused, what was the point of this alliance? "What are you after?" he asked. The fierce King Fultz was asking for an alliance with the Highlands? It was very..., unlike the king. There had to be something more to this. Just seemed too abnormal.

King Fultz laughed, "You are clever, King Henry, very clever. I am planning on taking out The Empire, they are growing much too large and powerful! If no-one does anything then we may be looking at a mass invasion. I in exchange for your troops will give you fifteen percent the land we receive for the win. I know your army is extremely good in stealth circumstances, not too mention your warriors are not bad at combat! With the help and numbers of your troops, victory is assured and a crisis will be prevented! What do you say?" He finished holding out his hand with a grin.

"First explain to me this plan of yours King Fultz," King Henry said with a grin of his own.

* * *

Another day, another hundred tears fell from Kate's eyes, and another time Humphrey jumped with a handkerchief in hand into action. She still mourned and missed her former servant even after weeks have passed since the funeral.

It had to be hard for her, knowing that they were close, much closer than what was known before. Apparently, the two were like mother and daughter in their own sense. It was weird to hear, a servant and a princess were so close they considered each other as family? Humphrey thought of it as just a slave with small benefits before, but being her servant he found that he was growing closer to Kate, which both did and did not well with the wolf.

"Thanks again Humphrey, it's still hard for me to imagine that a wolf I grew up with is gone," Kate mumbled, finding that trying to talk any louder was impossible with her state.

Humphrey simply responded shaking his head, "Don't worry about it miss, it's hard to lose someone. Just know that whenever you need me, I'm here,"

Hearing that surely made Kate feel at least a tiny bit better. She knew that this loss was gonna be hard but this? For a servant? This was too much but she couldn't help but feel and act this way. A certain thought crept in, how would she react if her family had passed? Thinking about the thought of losing her family made her stomach churn in horrible ways causing horrible physical and emotional pain. She wouldn't be able to live losing them. Thank the lord they were there for the long haul.

Humphrey had left the room giving the girl some space. He stood at the door in case he was needed. He stood there for only a few minutes before someone had shown up. "Humphrey we got some bad news that the princess has to hear...,"

"What is it, Charles?" Humphrey asked, worried. Upon hearing the news his own heart sank a bit. How would he be able to tell her? How would she be able to handle this?

With reluctance, he opened the door once more "Princess?"

Looking over she saw Humphrey looked worried. That couldn't be good, but what could be the problem, "What is it?"

"Miss, your father wants to see you..."

She looked at him confused. Why did that make him worried? Soon she would find out why...

* * *

"This plan seems like much King Fultz... It's just The Empire," King Henry said after hearing this plan. There was no way that they were that good that their army of five thousand would beat an army as big as King Fultz's twenty-five thousand soon to be thirty thousand.

"It's true though, they have a very strong, well rounded and disciplined army. Assassins and your troops with a talent for combat are needed. My army is brute force, good for sieges but against there well-rounded men it's not enough, besides the sooner the fight ends the better!"

Henry was skeptical but knew that the Southern Empire's King was no idiot. If this was true then his men were more important than he first thought. "Alright Fultz you win, I'll give you five of my best assassins to slay their Hierarchy and full control of my troops, but I want twenty-five percent of that land, our crops run thin and we don't have good farmland,"

"That's not a problem King Henry, consider your crop problems over," King Fultz said bowing.

 _That was definitely weird,_ King Henry thought. He had no argument? Nothing to counter? The greedy man who stood before him who not even five minutes before said he'd give fifteen percent was just gonna let him bargain another full ten percent without a fight? That was a lot of land, nearly 100,000 acres worth! This was looking fishy, but that land was definitely needed so he had no choice but to comply. So the alliance was made, and so was fate...

The Empire was sure to fall after only being around for four months, soon was the rise of the Southern Empire.

* * *

Kate stood at the door of her parent's room. Led there by her new servant, she noticed he didn't really look at her but to the walls and the ground. Like he refused to see her. She didn't know why she noticed this or cared but for some reason, it hurt her. It might have been because of the whole unmarried thing with Garth or something but it wasn't welcomed. _Why get hurt over a servant who can't look at me?_

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the door opened to reveal her mother lying in bed. Her father next to her with his hand in hers. Kate ran to her mother, "You okay mother?"

Her mother opened her mouth but her father was the one to speak, "Your mother has fallen ill. The doctor said she might not recover..."

"Kate, hun. Give your mother a hug," Not needing to be told twice, Kate bent down to give her mother a hug, she was crying. This wasn't happening. This couldn't possibly happen. There was no way... right? "Kate honey, don't cry darling. I'll be fine, just need to fight the sickness, you know your mother always had a great recovery." She said, with a cough following.

This was actually happening... Her mother was actually ill. How could this be? She's supposed to be here for the long haul! She's supposed to see her get crowned queen! She's not supposed to go! Kate continued to cry. "You're not allowed to go! You can't leave Mom! You can't..."

"I won't hun, trust me, I'm not going anywhere," Eve said with a smile, she couldn't speak loudly but she was heard around the room.

Kate lay there for a few minutes hugging her mother making sure she knew that Kate loved her dearly. When the time came for her to leave she didn't want to. She called her servant who walked to her. As they were leaving her father again spoke up. "Humphrey, could you come here a moment?"

Humphrey looked at Kate as if asking for permission, sure enough, she nodded and he reluctantly walked to him only to be gestured to be next to the ill woman. "Humphrey, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon but please promise me something,"

Humphrey was silent. He had nothing he could say, was he even allowed to speak? Eve soon just continued, "Promise me that you'll protect and be there for my daughter. Make sure she's your main responsibility. Protect her with your life, please. I'm begging you to be there for her, make sure she's always happy. Make sure she's always safe, no matter what it takes, promise me,"

Humphrey nodded and in a gentle voice spoke up, "I promise".

 **I really enjoyed making this chapter. I've recently found a new passion for this story and I am excited to see how my writing affects you all! I hoped you enjoyed reading this and I'll see all you beautiful people in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. Shameless plug. I'm making another new story from the movie Rock Dog cuz I fucking loved the movie and advise those who haven't watched it to watch it. It isn't a five-star movie by any means but it was awesome. If you don't think you can then don't I have news for you! On Vudu, you can make a free account, no need to use your credit info either, and with ads, you can watch the movie for free until the 1st of next month. So please watch it, I really loved the movie and I think it needs more love.**


	7. March, Nightly Drinks

**A couple of weeks later**

Looking over the army that was now trained and ready for battle King Fultz smiled. He walked onto his balcony to speak to his militia "Hello to you brave souls! Today is the day we begin our march! Today marks us making history! I'm more than proud of this group of brave men I see. With that said I expect nothing less than victory! To the start of a new era! Hoo-Haa!"

"Hoo-Haa, Hoo-Haa, Hoo-Haa." came the cry of his many men. Men that were gonna be changing history. All under his rule, this conquest of his would be talked about for centuries. This would be the greatest achievement of any man.

"Let the march begin!" He screamed, his men listening to his orders as they began to march. Marching to Siege The Empire. Marching for their loved ones. Marching for their kingdom.

Soon to meet him were none other than the assassins he had acquired from his ally. King Henry was definitely a generous man. _Foolish_ , but generous. He was given five assassins to use at his disposal. He would give them his orders... when they arrived at their destination.

* * *

Things had been getting worse for Eve, she now was completely bedridden. She was also forgetting things, like that she was a queen. Though she never forgot any family. She kept telling her daughters and husband that she would recover, that forgetting them was impossible.

She also never forgot the promise she made Humphrey make. She couldn't remember his name but she remembered that he was supposed to always be there for her eldest daughter.

Each day it grew harder for the family to witness it all unfold. It got to the point now where the king was making rash decisions in hopes to cure his wife of... whatever was diseasing her. When things didn't work he drank, drank, and drank. It now was to the point that he was drunk daily. It was clear it hit him hard... how hard was the question?

One positive was that no matter how drunk he became he was always a great father. He went to comfort both his daughters every night. Lily was definitely easier of the two as her husband kept her comfort.

Kate was definitely harder. As she also turned to drinks, much to her servants' dismay. She definitely wasn't as bad as her father, but she was pretty damn close.

Humphrey did try to stop her once. She had already downed three drinks and was asking him to return with more. When he just stood by the door she grew agitated and asked why he was disobeying orders. When he had told her that this wasn't good for her and that she should just stop, she grew angry, really angry. She went up to him and again ordered for him to grab her drinks, her face he could remember was much too close, their lips only centimeters apart. Alcohol was what she smelled like. He refused to get the drinks again, saying that if she wanted to cope then she should instead talk, or use his shoulder to cry on. She yelled in response, "I want my fwucking dwink!" her voice was slurred. When he again refused she slapped him... hard. She held nothing back, "Neva! Neva disobey me! I am a pwincess! You arwe a lonely servant! Now get my dwink!" All he did was look at her and feel his cheek before running out the room to get her drinks.

She had regretted it the next morning when she saw his face, she had left a bruise. She kept saying sorry and that he had been nothing but great. He quickly dismissed it as it was a one-time thing carried by emotion. He had told her that she was right though, he was only a servant, he needed to remember that.

That was about ten days ago.

Her drinking had never slowed down, but she had never hit him again. She came close once. She was about to until she saw the fear in his eyes, that night was filled with her bawling in her room. Using Humphrey as the pillow to cry on. He could remember the scent of alcohol still, and how he held her tight.

He sometimes chuckled to himself. Kate had said some funny things when she was black-out drunk. She non-stop would say that he was quite the handsome individual. Though the best compliment he got from the intoxicated wolf was when she said that if he weren't her servant and was royalty that she would _consider_ dating him. Did he believe it? Definitely not, though it was a good thing to chuckle about. Besides wolves say some crazy things when drunk, so nothing they said was to be taken literally. He kinda used it all as a coping mechanism. He had to stay strong for his mistress, right?

Of course, his coping was many things. Though mostly his new life. He knew it could be worse but he still wasn't _home_ anymore. He still wasn't _free._ He knew he was just a servant to everyone else here. At least that's how he saw it. He hated that most. He wasn't living in his peaceful village anymore. He wasn't really allowed to have his own opinion anymore. He kinda felt like... he didn't even _matter._

It wasn't like he was suicidal, but he was stripped of what made him _Humphrey._ And that was what hurt the most.

As for today, it was going good, considering the circumstances.

Until the sun had set. Winston had gone off to bed, after about fourteen drinks, and now it was Kates turn. She had told Humphrey that she just wanted a few big bottles, which was already enough. She gave him some small talk as she slowly became more and more intoxicated. She was talking about some random moments she had with her mom in the past, as per usual. At some point, she ran out of alcohol. She gave Humphrey a pleading look, "May I have one more bottle?"

Humphrey looked at her hesitant. This was already more than the usual amount. Three big bottles already counted for nine big jugs. And she wanted another one? She had never made it to ten drinks, usually stopped or passed out by then. "Mistress I'm sorry but that's definitely a bad idea. How about some water?"

Kate's response was a pout as if she was a little girl. "No! I wanna drink! I'm old enough to make my own decisions, _dad!"_ The red on her face was completely visible. She was already terribly drunk.

Humphrey couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname, he remembered how much he loved being a father figure to the kids who lived at the orphanage. He remembered just how much he loved taking care of kids. "Oh really? I'm a dad now? Last time I checked we were the same age, _princess?"_

Kate giggled at the comment, "We might just be _dad._ Now can I please have my drink?" Humphrey took notice on how her slur had improved, the slur was not existent tonight. Not that it came as a complete surprise, she had constantly improved her speech while drunk. Her alcohol tolerance had improved as well. Night one she passed out only halfway into her second drink, now just under two weeks, she was going for jug ten! It made him sigh, he really didn't want to give her this drink... but what choice did he have?

"Okay, I'll get it, mistress," He said in a defeated sigh.

"No!" She shouted to him, as he stood up.

It caused Humphrey to flinch, confused he looked her, "I'm going with you! You might sneak water in my drink!" She quickly got up, to just fall back down on the bed. She attempted to try again, much slower this time. Managed to get a few steps before she began to lose balance. Humphrey quickly made sure she had support, so she wouldn't fall. Kate's response was a giggle, "What a nice boy. Helping a nice girl are you!... Thanks,"

Humphrey just sighed, "No problem mistress, now let's get you that drink," he said, helping the drunk princess walk.

In the hallway, they saw Cee-Cee, the girl who was meant to be Kate's new servant. He remembered how they talked on one of their short breaks. She apparently had been switched to Garth's new servant, his former servant had apparently been stealing food during the time of Kate's former servants' illness. When they asked Kate if it was alright she waved it off dismissively. He was apparently sold to a buyer far away. Cee-Cee was holding a bowl filled with water and a cloth. Fever probably.

Kate was singing a random melody on our way there. "And my servants taking me to get bottle... 4!"

He shook his head, she was definitely something.

* * *

We made it to the kitchen shortly after. As soon as she got her hand on the bottle she took a large gulp. "Ah..., that's some good shit! Want some?"

I immediately shook my head, I hadn't had a drink before, I definitely shouldn't have one now, mostly under the circumstances. "Aw, your no fun! Such a _dad!"_

I let a laugh out, "Come on _princess,_ to your room,"

I looked at her to see a sly smile, it was great to see her smile. Wait... that smile is never good, is it? "What?"

She let out a giggle, "Yeah, just never expected you to be so forward," she replied mischievously, as she slowly walked closer to me, stumbling a bit.

I started to sweat. With nervousness taking over I repeated myself, "Let's just get you and this bottle to your room,"

"You're not even gonna take me to dinner first? Rather quick don't you think" she quickly replied grabbing the bottle, stumbling a little again, with that damn smile still plastered on her lips. I quickly went to help her, she was still horribly imbalanced after all.

* * *

"Ooh, already grabbing me? You must have the hots for me, pretty weird for a _dad,"_ She said as they made it to the hallway, taking a quick sip from the bottle.

Humphrey was very, _very_ surprised, though he quickly was able to make a sly comeback, "Says the one who looks like she's constantly blushing, am I that good looking?"

Though the reply he got definitely took him completely by surprise, " _Handsome,"_ He had been called this many times by her while she was drunk. The difference was that those were just random things she was saying, she was grieving because of the Garth thing, mixed with her servants' death, and her mothers' sudden illness. This tone though... it was different from the playful and kind one she used the other times. This one was far more _seductive_. He couldn't help but become a stiff mess as the stopped in the hallway. His cheeks seemed to suddenly be on fire, his blood seemed to rush to his pants as his little buddy began to stir awake. Suddenly he heard a whisper in his right ear, "Now looks who's blushing?"

 _Okay, what's gotten into her?_ "Let's just get you to your room mistress," He replied nervously. He couldn't stand to look at her, she was getting to him. He was definitely not gonna get beheaded because of a drunken princess either!

She just giggled, "You're no fun, you know that? A pretty girl admits she's attracted to you and you dismiss her? Such rudeness," She couldn't stop giggling after each sentence. Her tone was sly, with a hint of flirtation. Soon she hiccuped, showing just how drunk she was. _Just remember... she's just drunk. None of what she says means anything._

 _Nothing._

 _Absolutely nothing._

 _..._

 _Could it be something?_

 _That's what you want buddy._

He mentally slapped himself. _Get yourself together!_ He couldn't believe what he had just thought though. He was just in the moment, right? "Sorry I disappoint you, princess," Humphrey dismissed, the door in sight, just a little further!

"You'll make it up to me," she said with a cocky grin. _What did that even mean?_

He didn't like how that sounded.

Or how it made him feel.

 **Well well well. I've come back with a chapter for this story! Finally right? I'm sorry it took a while so I decided what better way to end it off than with a cliffhanger? Yeah, I'm evil, but you all know you love it!**

 **Anyway, I'll see all you beautiful people in the next chapter!**


	8. Pain before the Storm

Humphrey knew he wasn't gonna like what she meant.

Her order was simple. Sleep by her side.

Did he have a choice? Yes, yes he did. But the other choice was her get angry and do something! Did he know what? No. Did he want to find out? Definitely not. So in a way did he actually have a choice?

The answer was yes. More like a plan. He would wait for her to sleep then escape to his sanctuary before she noticed and act like it never happened.

Did it work?

The answer to that was also yes. She fell asleep quickly, her drunken self made her a heavy sleeper. Which definitely worked in Humphrey's favor since she was practically using him a pillow for her upper body. Her head nuzzling his neck while her torso lied on his own. He could feel her figure, and by God, it took everything he had to move. Which was definitely conflicting, not that he was gonna give it much thought.

When he got her in a good sleeping position he silently left to his quarters, which was basically a much smaller room next to hers. It was just enough for a mirror and a drawer for his clothes. He didn't mind the confined space, but it was definitely different. The space was small enough that if he expanded his arms all the way, without moving his feet he could touch either wall.

When the next morning came, Kate was extremely hungover, and immediately asked questions. She was just given her breakfast and quickly asked her first question. "What happened last night Humphrey?"

Noticing his sudden stiffness she grew worried, "Nothing much mistress, you had a few drinks, much to my worry you went over ten jugs,"

She looked deep in his eyes, checking for any signs of him lying. She noticed nothing but knew he was hiding something. "Did I say anything... embarrassing?"

Again he grew stiff. His shoulders tightened a bit. He then moved his hands, not knowing where to rest them. After settling with behind his back he answered her question, "Not really, you just talked about your past,"

Nodding she continued her questioning, "I didn't do anything embarrassing... did I?" She could've sworn that her servant just turned to stone.

He had to get it together. He had to stop thinking about last night. His cheeks were heating up just thinking about it. He had to calm down. _None of yesterday was real. It was just the drinks acting for her. Get yourself in check Humphrey! You're her servant! Act like it!_ He took a deep inhale, to exhale. "No mistress. Nothing worth mentioning had happened last night,"

Kate sighed, she was more worried than before. Her servant couldn't be a worse liar. Whatever happened last night must have been crazy for him to keep it secret. What would she do? She could easily do anything she wanted with the snap of her finger.

But the question was what?

She didn't want to hurt her new servant, his talents were far too important. She was scared to find out what she had done, but she wanted to know! She from the last atom of her being wanted to know exactly she said or did to make her servant so anxious to speak the truth. At the same time though she didn't.

What if she did or said something to hilarious to tell? What if she said something she'd regret? What if she hit him again? She was so scared she would hit such a kind servant. And fear is what drove her to her choice. Just let it go.

Let whatever happened, let it be what happened. Have it so he knows and she doesn't. It's probably better that way anyway.

* * *

 **17 days later**

After everything that's been going on and Eve's illness is only getting worse, it was a noticeable difference in The Empire. With every doctor, they could call up to help her the common folk were getting ill. Treatments weren't coming either. Crime had gone up 54% in the last month since she's been sick. Winston's authority and right to be king had been questioned. And now the royal family was frowned upon.

The kingdom was known as one of the strongest in this area, but right now they were hanging on by a thread. The people wanted answers, complaint after complaint made its way to the once-loved king. It was getting worse by the day. It got to the point that he even got a threat to get his act together or his throne would be taken.

The commoners were beyond angry. Quickly Kate had noticed that the loyal commoners were outnumbered and beat by the rest. Nothing was stopping them from there rage. Not even the army stood a chance. The more they threatened the commoners the more they lost. Over three hundred soldiers had quit and gone home to live with their family's. It was getting out of hand.

If they didn't hurry and fix this, a revolution could be on their hands.

* * *

"Sir there has been news that The Empire is in a state of worry! Apparently, the common wolves are planning on a revolution," came the word of his trusty messenger. A small man who knew his place. It was the reason King Fultz liked him so much.

"Really? So the kingdom is falling apart before we've even arrived? Do they know we're coming?" King Fultz asked, worry in the very back of his voice, overshadowed by his raging emotion of excitement and intense concentration at his current game of chess.

"No sir, it seems most of the doctors around their kingdom have been taken to the castle. The queen has fallen severely ill. And as a result, medical buildings are overflowing with injured and ill. The King is a wreck and is barely helping his people and the peasants are just sick of it,"

Upon hearing the news of Eve's illness the King smiled. This would be much easier than he thought! The kingdom was already on its knees! If he was lucky he could put his enemy's people against him which could cause a distraction! Which in the end could tip things more in his favor. He could take over this kingdom in a single day! Maybe just one night!

"Talk to the people, we're on our way. They can join us for a prosperous kingdom or stay with their imbecile of a king and suffer from our wrath,"

"Yes, sir!" came the quick reply from the messenger, quickly running in the direction he came with his horse, to relay that the strong and amazing King Fultz was on his way to save them from their destruction.

* * *

Winston couldn't believe how horribly low he'd fallen. Just a few weeks ago he and his nation were arguably the best in the world. He was loved by all his people and his army was so scary to opposing nations they wouldn't dare go against his kingdom.

Now everything was hanging by a thread, his life, his kingdom, his family, and his sanity. Constant threats by his own people! His own militia slowly losing men due to resignations out of fear. His daughters were slowly breaking down. His strong wife was now at death's door. He was slowly losing his mind. He had nearly killed himself a couple of days ago but didn't because he feared death.

Why did this have to happen to him? Why was he suffering? Why was his family suffering? They had been nothing but good! They were happy! His people were happy! Why was this happening to him?

No answer would present itself. Because really there wasn't one. It was just how life was going. It was what God made happen. Why was this what he wanted though? He had been nothing but generous to the king and his family before, so why now? Just when everything was calm and everyone was safe! Why now? Did he miss anything? Did he do something? Did his wonderful wife do something? Did Lily do something? Or maybe Kate? They couldn't have! They were all angels! Each the closest thing too perfect any wolf could be!

So why?

Why was it that this was happening? If it wasn't them then who? Or maybe it wasn't anyone. Maybe it was just because they lived a life without conflict. Maybe God wanted them to know real pain.

In the end, if that was the goal. It worked, the pain was immeasurable. If that was the case then why not just let them go now?

Maybe because if he did then he'd be treating others unfairly. Or maybe he wanted them to have to solve the problem. Maybe they just got a bad break. Maybe suffering was their future.

That was fine to him. He could lose everything. His kingdom could go. His people's loyalty. He could lose so much. But not his family. Especially his wife. She was his everything. His strength, heart, soul, and love. She had meant the world to him. She just couldn't go. Not yet.

 _Just don't give her a bad ending. Just let her live on! Let her heal! Even if you have to take my life, save hers. Amen._

"Sir we're under attack!"

 **I hope there isn't any controversy over me adding religion in this story. From what I know, the people of medieval times were massively religious, so I'm not doing it because it's my religion or anything like that. It's simply and only for the story. With that said I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see all you beautiful people in the next one!**


End file.
